thepokemongenerationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroicis Region
A region created by Figy. The region/pokemon creation is also minorly Brian. It is a rather small and less unacknowledged region of The Pokemon World. It is the setting of a unknown videogame. Etymology and design concept Etymology Heroicis is the Latin word for "Epic" making it the Epic Region in English. Design Concept To Be Told Gameplay You wake up in the middle of the forest with no memory. You start walking out down a path. When you come out of the path, you are in a medium sized forest room when you find a shack. It starts raining, so you have to take refuge in the shack. In there, you walk onto a into the back without control (computer controlled) and fall asleep behind a bunch of boxes. When you wake up, it is still raining and suddenly, the back wall of the shack is open. You walk through and find a testing lab with pokemon in water-filled tanks. It is all old and destroyed except for the tanks where the pokemon float with tubes connected to theirs mouths. Computer control takes over again and you walk down the aisle and to a closed door. When your character realizes it's locked, they go back and notice a desk. When you look at the desk, you get a close up on it. As you go along, you read some of the scattered books and papers. Soon, a tremor happens and the books and papers fall off, startling your character and making you jump backwards. You land on a button and the tanks open, making all the pokemon land on the ground and flee up the stairs. The computer takes you to the desk and you find three pokeballs on the table. As you gather the pokemon, a door noise happens. Your character dives behind one of the tanks as a scientist walks by the tank.The scientist flips out when he finds the pokemon and pokeballs are gone and runs up the stairs in anger. Another tremor happens and you are about to leave when rubble blocks right in front of the first tank, making you have to go into the door the scientist came from. You find a room with a shaking generator in the front, a desk behind the generator, and four electricity sticks in each corner, connected by cords. You think this is the best time to free the pokemon. You throw out all three pokeballs and the pokemon appear in front of you. It is all the starters. (Note: You get all three starters) You return them to their pokeballs and the generator causes another tremor. Your character thinks about how that was causing the tremors. You walk up to the generator and and it makes another tremor which makes the roof start falling, covering the entrance you came through and uncovering a secret doorway. When you walk through, you appear next to the building where there is a passage way behind it which you have to go through and the building collaspes. You run into a hyped up boy who runs into you all jittery and says "HI, BYE!" then runs off in the passage way. You walk down the passage way into a small town. You walk into a man standing in front of the passage way who challenges you to a battle for no reason, giving you your first chance to battle. He has three pokemon with the same stats as yours except for his last one that has a slightly lower stats, allowing you to have to use all pokemon and win. He gets mad and throws money at you, then runs off. You walk around until you go infront of another person, who is the professor. Professor Maple invites you in and asks your name. You answer that you don't know and the professor is confused. When you answer that you have a severe case of amnesia and woke up in the forest, she answers with that she is sorry and would have given you a pokemon if others did not get there faster. You say it's fine because you found pokemon in a strange building. She answers with saying that's strange and she will check it out. You answer saying it collasped in on itself. She says she will still check it out and she asks to see those pokemon you got. When you show her, she says those are her starters that she lost a long time ago. You say she can have them back, but she insists you keep them and suggests you start a pokemon adventure. You ask why and she answers that you might be able to find more of your past life. You tell about a boy you ran into. She answers and say that is one of the other people who came for pokemon.Taking this into account, you agree and hope to find your past. As you thank her and leave, she gives you a PokeDex, five pokeballs, and five potions. You say thank you again and begin on your journey. When you begin your journey, there is a maze. You think, Strange, that wasn't there before....... and you have to find your way through the maze and get annoyed by the first two pokemon (Rattata and Pidgey for example) that appear in every tall grass place. When you make it out, you enter Siderea City. The city is a strange city with a giant telescope. This city has legends of the stellar constellations reincarnating into pokemon. When you try to leave the town without going into the observatory, an old man comes out and tells you to go in. When you go in, there is a new team. Team Voltron. Team Voltron has abducted the observatory to use the telescope to harness solar and lunar energy to super charge a machine that will allow them to bend the constellation pokemon. You get have to go through the observatory and have to battle all of the trainers. When you reach the top of the observatory with the telescope, you have to battle the main boss. after defeating the boss, you are presented with the 3 Constellation Gems by the owner. The owner then shows you to the Constellation Shrines. Three shrines all in a row with all the legendary pokemon representing The Stars, The Sun, and The Moon. The owner leaves you and you are left with the shrines. You take out the gems thinking something will happen, but nothing does. The owner calls for you and you leave the screen for a few seconds and the gems light up for a short time and right before you come back, the gems stop shining. When you walk back, you cautiously stare at the gems, then pick them up again. You leave and the shrines light up right after. The screen fades to you in Siderea City. You now can pass the old man without him saying a word to you. You soon enough you come to a small cottage. When you walk in and talk to the man and woman, you will get a small side quest (this is optional). Side Quest The side quest is where you collect someone's lost items, four pokeballs and four pieces of a book. You go around in a nearby forest that you have to walk through a path and gets to a small forest with a lake. Once you find two pokeballs and two pieces, you got back to the cottage and trade in those four items and gets a fishing rod. You then use that rod in the lake. There is a 7 out of 10 chance you'll pull out a piece or pokeball. When you collect all the pieces and bring them back, you get EXP. Share. (Cont.) After you pass the cottage, you travel into the Nolubris Forest. In the forest, do not run into many trainers, 6 in all, and there is some pokeballs scattered around. In the Nolubris Forest, there are the ruins of the sacred three constellation pokemon. The Lunar Ruins are to the left path of the forest. The Stellar Ruins are in the center path of the forest. The Solar Ruins are to the right path of the forest. Once you get passed the forest, you get to Crysaquacta Town. When you first get into town, the hyped up boy is their. He challenges you to a battle and you beat him. When you be him, he runs off, claiming he wasn't ready yet. When you start walking further down the path into town, two guards pop up in front of you. They are in another pokemon stealing group. They are called Team Spector. That is their team name because they are known for using ghost pokemon, with a few exception, but mostly ghost pokemon. After you battle, you lose and Team Spector takes one of your starters. You get to pick which ones to save before going to face the gym leader. You then are angry and vow revenge on Team Spector. It begins lightly snowing as you walk in. In this town, is is shape like a weird figure. It has paths the goes up/down from the center then go left/right and connect on the side. In the top left corner is the gym. In the bottom left corner is the Pokemon Center. In the bottom right corner is a PokeStore. In the top right corner is a playground forThis town's gym is run by Henry Tony Octavion (also know as H20) who gives out the H20 Badge. His gym is a multi-type gym with Ice/Water types. When you go into the gym, you go through a series of chamber by hitting buttons and changing when a waterfall flows so you can get through each chamber. If you fail, you are swept back to the beginning by the current. In the second half, you have to find a way around mountains in each chamber. After you beat him, you get the H20 Badge and it raises Defense and allows control over any pokemon level 30 and under and you get the HM Cut. When you get out, a girl runs up to you and says her parents are trapped in a deadly fire and they need help. She takes you to the nearby burning building and rush inside. While the building burns, you go through the levels of the house, filled with ladders, dead ends, and items. When you get to the top, you find the parents near death and lead them down to the bottom. Just as you get out, the house collaspes. The girl behinds crying and hugs her parents. She hands you a PokeTility Belt. It allows more backpack space and comes with a communicator where you can call people and listen to radio stations. You also get an axe and hammer. As you travel further on, you reach the center of the city, called The Core of Ice.This is where you can fish with your fishing rod and get pokemon like Henry had. In The Core of Ice area, the snow is thicker, making it a bit hard to see. The Core of Ice is a floating iceberg with water surrounding it. As you travel through the rest of the town, the Pokemon Center is in the bottom-left corner, scattered around the town are small log cabin with big chimneys with few inhabitants, the store is in the bottom right corner and in the top right corner, there is a small park where kids play. In that area, you can get a TM from a small child. It is a move called Star Burst. It is a move that looks like fireworks and can only be taught to Fire, Electric, and Dragon types and can be taught to pokemon who are only half those types. It causes 70 damage and has 20 PP. It is a phsyical move. When you leave Crysaquacta Town, it stops snowing and it actually begins to get really hot (sunshine) and it becomes more sunny as you travel down the path. When you arrive there, it is called Igtillsol Town. It has the sun shining and is to the east of an ocean. It has a few houses that all have pools in the back and all of the houses has atleast two inhabitants. In the house closest to the ocean, there will be a woman who says HMs are very important and gives you the HM Rock Smash. You then leave and when you travel around, the gym is in the center, the Pokemon Center and PokeStore are near the beach, in the middle of the left side, and facing east. Inbetween the Store and Center, there is a small opening which allows you to go to the beach. When you go back, in the bottom left corner is the opening to a cave. It is called the Blazing Cave and have lava and fire everywhere. Back in the city, in the top right corner, is a opening path that is closed off because the mysterious tremors blocked off the path. In the top right corner is the Core of Fire, a giant fiery stone surrounded by lava. In the bottom left corner, there is a little grassed yard where the bikeshop is. If you go in, it says it is also closed. When you go in the Fire/Light gym, you have to find a way to use the variety of buttons to stop and make lava in some places so you can move forward. When you reach the gym leader, Iggy, who went you be him gives you the Eruption Badge. The Eruption Badge causes pokemon up to 40 to be obedient, it increases offensive moves, and he gives you the HM, Flash. When you leave, an elder from one of the houses comes out and talks to you. He talks about how he used to be a trainer and how his time is up and that you would need this more than he does and gives you a rod cover. The rod cover also you to fish in lava. After you thank him, you ask his name and he says he is Myron and he asks you for your name. You answer that you don't know and that's what this journey is about. He agrees in a sigh-ish sounding answer saying that he knows how you feel. Before you can ask him what you meant, he goes away. Now when you got to The Core of Fire and the Blazing Cave, you can fish in the lava. On the other side of the Blazing Cave is three TM which makes the walk well worth it. Dragon Claw, Psyshock, and Hone Claws. After this town is Hermex City. Hermex City is a very nature-filled city. It is surrounded by trees and has tree scattered all around. The store and center are made of skinny tree with roofs of tightly packed leaves. The houses and gyms look the same as the center and store. In this city, there is a special gardening green house and a giant tree were you are able to build a house using your axe and hammer to build ladders and the house itself. The gym leader is Sprout. She is a master of Bug and Grass. The challenge to get through her gym is a variety of a maze with bug machines that carry you to a certain area in the maze. After you battle her, you get the Sunflower Badge. It makes pokemon up to level 50 to be obedient and increases Special Attack. You get the TM Grass Knot. When you leave the gym, your rival runs up to you. He claims he is now stronger and will beat you. After you beat him, he backs up slowly, surprised that he lost, saying "I...I lost?" and runs off again. When you go into your house, there is a small child covered in soot. Surprised when he sees you, he jumps back and reapeats the same line. "I'm sorry.... I...I didn't know... I..I so sorry..." and begins to sob. You try to comfort him and say he can stay. He calms down and tells you he is a hobo. You answer by saying this tree house can be your new home. He thanks you as another dirty child, a girl this time, runs in with trashy food. "JACE, I FOUND SOME FO-". She stops herself and stares at you. She starts freaking out until Jace runs up to her. "It's alright, Janice, this nice person is letting them stay in their house." She runs up to you and says "Thank you, a thousand times thank you.". She gives you the item Leftovers and tells you about how it will heal pokemon in battle if it is being held by them. While leaving, you pass by the Grass Core which has a glowing green stone with moss on it and it is surrounded by tall grass and moss. In this you can get some of the pokemon Sprout has. When you go on the path going south from the city, you find a large lake in front of you. In order to get across, you have to go across a small shorebank until you find a fisher. He will challenge you to a battle. Once you win, he gives you the HM Surf. You have to teach this to one of your pokemon to get across. If you do not have a water pokemon (gave the water starter to Team Spector grunts), a good suggestion would be to fish in this lake and get one, then teach it surf so you can cross. Once you get over, there are one Team Voltron and one Team Spector grunts fighting. They are blocking the narrow path and you have to double battle them to get through. Once you defeat them, they both push you back out of the path and run away. You soon reach Eluxic City which is a very urban looking area. There are actually very tiny cars and the city is made up of buildings and markets. In the vegetable market, there is a small boy who blabs about how he hates vegetables and his mother apologizes for him talking so much and walks away, expecting him to follow. He thanks you for listening to him, because he says his mother never does, and give you a great ball, then follows his mother. One building is called Fulgur Labs. If you enter, a scientist will rush over and smile. He will yell you are the 10,000 visitor. He then hands you a pokeball, inhabited by a pokemon. You have received an Eevee. He will tell you that you can use the cores at the base of each city to evolve it. The game prevents you from evolving it until you have explored every city and have seen every Eevee evolution. History Mythological Events The past of the Heroicis Region is unknown Dated History Unknown Contemporary History Unknown Cities, routes, and other locations Unknown Starters and Other Pokemon Starters Fire Starter: Lionferno-A fire lion. He is small and red with a mane of fire that is constantly moving and a tail with a puff of fire like the little ball of fur Water Starter: Platypuddle-A water platypus. Grass Starter: Lealf-An Elven Sifaka Lemur Other Luxeon-The Light evolution of Eevee Spirieon-The Ghost evolution of Eevee Drakeon-The Dragon evolution of Eevee Karateon-The Fighting evolution of Eevee Featheon-The Flying evolution of Eevee Aereon-The Air evolution of Eevee Acideon-The Poison evolution of Eevee Boulden-The Rock evolution of Eevee Dirteon-The Ground evolution of Eevee Insecteon-The Bug evolution of Eevee Chromeon-The Steel evolution of Eevee Legendaries Every type Legendary: Atom-An energy sphere with two circling rings (blue and red) and on those rings are two tiny energy spheres tha protect the bigger one. This legendary is special because it does not evolve, but every 10 levels, it upgrades itself more and more until it is awesomely powered. Light Legendary: Sol-Unknown Dark Legendary: Luna-Unknown Dark/Light Legendary: Crepus-Unknown Notes *Some pokemon will probably be a Dragon/Fighting type, Ghost/Steel type, Ice/Fighting, and Water/Electric *Some new types might be made Category:Series